The Amazing Story of How We Met
by Sailor Rayquaza
Summary: The newly wed and intoxicated couple, The Shields decide to tell their friends of the time they met when they were younger. Apparently it included, Magical Girls, Magical Boys, Future kids, Talking Cats, Evil Queens, Sparkly Crystals, Time Travel, Stupid Visions, Anti-PDA, Fail Friends, and lots and lots of dying.


Hey all you Moonies! It is I, Sailor Rayquaza presenting you all with another FanFic: The Amazing Story of How We Met!

Here are the Author's Notes:  
**1\. **This takes place in a AU.  
**2.** The Generals are in this and here are there human names, cause' I know someone won't know who they are out there:  
Kunzite: Kael Amor  
Jadeite: Jay Swords  
Nephrite: Nate Fields  
Zoicite: Zachary "Zach" Sheath  
[I picked those to be their last names because they have association with Darien's last name, Shields.]  
**3\. **This is mostly manga information being used, though they'll be some anime info and events mixed in for the hell of it.  
**4.** The Outers keep their Japanese names because I really don't like their English names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

On top of the grand piano were dozens of glasses and the newly married couple laughing creepily holding full glasses of what be assumed, alcohol.

A bluenette girl by the name of Ami Mizuno was walking over to couple slowly. "Umm...Bunny, Darien, I think you two have had enough to drink for today..." she said quietly. It was so quiet that it didn't even gain the couples attention.

A man with long curled blonde hair tied up in a pony tail walked up behind her and patted her shoulder. Her fiancée, Zachary Sheath sighed as he looked at the couple.

Who the hell let them have so much alcohol?

Both of them were drunk out there minds now. Bunny he could understand, the girl couldn't hold liquor to save her life, Darien on the other hand...

The amount in glasses surrounding the piano were large and were currently getting picked up by Lita Kino, one of their friends to carry into the kitchen.

"Oi! Ami, that's not how you get their attention! Let me do it instead!" called out a voice. Both turned to see their friend Jay Swords walk up to them with a grin.

Jay ruffled both of there hair and walked past them to the piano.

"All right you two! Stop this drinking crap, y'all are gonna get so sick it's going to ruin the first morning of your wedding! I doubt you two want that, riggghhhhtttttt?" Jay scolded, but as he was not much of the scolding type, (That was Rei's job thank you very much!) he drawled out the last part and only made the scold sound comedic to both of them and he others in area.

"Oh, shut up Jadeite," Darien said before taking a swig of champagne bottle in his hands and calling the former in a old nickname they hadn't used since High School.

He continued, "It's my wedding night, I can do what I want."

Bunny just laughed and began rummaging around the area for a another bottle.

Looking at the scene from a short distance, Rei, Nate, Kael, and Mina were watching amused.

Or course, Rei and Kael tried to reprimand the two earlier only to be met with fail results, so they just left them like they were. It's not like they tried to hurt themselves, each other or anyone else. They just started laughing like maniacs and got up on the piano to drink more.

Many of the older adults, such as Bunny and Mina's parents and Ami's mother for example had left earlier leaving all the people around the bride and grooms age and younger at the hall.

Lita, who had just finished bringing in the glasses to kitchen dragged a chair over to table of four and sat herself down.

"Who hasn't tried to get them to stop yet?" she asked, her head laying on the table lazily.

Mina and Nate raised their hands weakly. Both of them met with a glare from Lita who then rolled her head over.

"Both of you are next, after Jay, Ami and Zach are done." she muttered lazily referencing the three trying to reason with the couple on the piano in far left of where they were.

Nate sighed and dropped his head to table like his girlfriend.

Mina on the other hand was just staring at the five curiously.

"You know," she began, "I'm a bit surprised that Darien brought up that name."

Kael nodded in agreement at when Darien called Jay, Jadeite. Back in high/middle school all of them had a bunch of nicknames (or back then codenames) and for himself, Jay, Nate and Zach it was all based off minerals.

The girls were similar, for them it was planets and that included their other friends, who they referred to as the "outers", Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.

The three's adopted daughter, Hotaru got the name Saturn because that was the only one our solar system that wasn't assigned yet.

Bunny and Darien's were after some Greek Myth or something like that.

Maybe Zach would know, he came from European decent.

"Heh, What next? Bunny starts calling us the planet names again?" Rei scoffed, hoping on the inside for not to start them up again. They were good for a time, but now it just got awkward when they called each other by those names. At least for her it was awkward.

Nate slowly brought his head up from the table and looked around. Weren't the Outers supposed to be around here somewhere? He was sure they wouldn't leave yet, even if it was pretty late for their kid.

The room was not as crowded as it was earlier, as much of the elders left but it was still quite crowded. Full of friends from all around they had met, no one realized that the star couple was so popular.

* * *

In the upper floor of the hall, Haruka and Michiru were sitting around a couch watching a few others play on the Wii someone had hooked up.

They were playing Just Dance whatever number version it was and they two that were playing were utterly sucking right now.

"Come on Molly! You could do it!" shouted a boy with nerdy swirl glasses from one side of the room.

"Damnit Andrew! You could do better than that!" A girl with long puffed blonde hair yelled from the other side of the room.

Haruka was getting pissed just looking at the fails they were doing. She glanced over at Michiru, who was wore a unreadable expression but the look in her eyes told she was feeling just the same.

Haruka gave her a questionable look which Michiru responded to by nodding.

Both got up and were about to grab the controllers from the two but were stopped when the door opened.

A woman once referred to as Pluto when younger head popped in the room and showed a beckoning finger towards the two.

Haruka and Michiru sighed and walked towards her, slightly disappointed that they couldn't prove towards the two horrible dancers that they were _much_ better.

"What?" Haruka groaned towards the older woman.

"Our star couple apparently wishes to see you two at once." Setsuna spoke, all the usual formality in her voice.

"And why is that?" Michiru asked in her unique silvery voice. She wondered if the two sobered up already, some time had passed since they both had gotten themselves intoxicated.

"Both of them were saying something about a story and we're included in it." Setsuna responded as she opened the door wider, letting her two housemates out into the hall.

The three of them walked downstairs to see the couple's usual group of friends crowded around the piano staring at them. Both Bunny and Darien were still cackling creepily on top of the piano, their backs back-to-back.

The three dragged over a few chairs making themselves part of this mini-crowd.

"A-ah, alright, so we're gonna tell a story!" Bunny giggled and took a sip of the bottle in her hands.

"Y-yeah, we should make it about something that happened a looonnngggg time ago." Darien chided, with his drawl.

"Make it about the time we met!" Bunny barked.

Suddenly many people were interested in this story. Many hadn't known how the two met, even their inner circle, they just figured it was before they met any of them.

"Heh, that was what I was gonna suggest, Meatball Head!" He smirked and put the bottle down and stared at audience.

Bunny mimicked his actions and they laughed a bit more before they both said in unison, "Let's start this,"

* * *

So, what you guys think? I was inspired by another fanfic called "Intoxicated Tales of the Golden Witch" to do this. It's from the Umineko side of Fanfiction and I suggest you check it out, it's hilarious.

**Preview for next chapter: Dark Kingdom Arc**

_"So, the Scouts kicked the bucket and left me alone with a handicap."_

_"Handicap!? I was no handicap! I was perfectly fine!"_

_"No, you were blind after I got you back with the power of loooovvveeee~"_

_"Was not! Anyways, the Generals came back from Hell to tell me that..."_

So how'd you like the prologue? If you liked it, why don't you go type in that little Review space if you did? Or press that Follow/Fav button?

~Sailor Rayquaza


End file.
